


[art] Fragmentation

by ladylaura



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylaura/pseuds/ladylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Fragmentation by Scared Writing, submitted in participation in the Kingsman Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Fragmentation

**Author's Note:**

> Cover: gouache, graphite, ink, and markers on A5 specialty board.   
> The First Sight: gouache and ink on A5 specialty board.


End file.
